muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4715
Cold Open Elmo tells the viewer about friends. Scene #1 Big Bird happens upon his friends painting out in the arbor. Among them is a young girl he doesn't know. Elmo and Abby introduce Big Bird to Julia, who doesn't seem to respond when Big Bird greets her. Alan says she's very concentrated on her art right now and shows off Elmo and Abby's pieces. Big Bird asks to see Julia's and again, she doesn't reply. Alan asks her again and they see her painting - an interpretation of her stuffed rabbit, Fluffster. Big Bird tries to give her a high-five for her excellent artwork, but she instead runs off, giggling and flapping her arms. Scene #2 Big Bird fears that Julia doesn't like him very much, but Alan assures him it's not that way. He informs Big Bird that Julia has Autism, which for her, means she may act or do things differently ("In a Julia sort of way," Abby says). Elmo and Abby add that Julia is still lots of fun and invite her to play. Big Bird suggests tag, which Julia responds positively to, by flapping and bouncing. Abby points how that Julia's like a rubber ball and they all start bouncing while playing tag, a new way Big Bird has never played, but they all enjoy it anyway. Scene #3 Suddenly, a siren goes off nearby and puts Julia in a panicked state. Big Bird, unaware of this, makes her more upset when he tags her. Alan grabs Fluffster and brings her away to take a calming break. Big Bird feels bad for upsetting her, but Abby and Elmo assure him it's not his fault and she will be okay. On the roof of the community center, Alan gets Julia to calm down with some belly breathing. They then observe the street from above and Julia finds it amusing how small Big Bird turns out to be from their view. Scene #4 Big Bird confides to the others that he's never met anyone like Julia, but they point out that he has friends of all different types and Julia will be no different. She rejoins the group and gives Big Bird a flower. He points out they already some things in common - they both like to flap and play games. They all sing about being friends and start a new game of tag. [[Kindness Cam]] Elmo replays a clip from the story (Julia and friends playing tag), then a similar scenario is acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. Film F is for Friends: A girl makes a scrapbook of her friend, Francis, and recites a poem of using F words of their experiences together. Cartoon "Come Play with Me" Muppets Chris teaches the Two-Headed Monster how to take turns. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 2. Muppets Elmo and Abby sing "Two is You and Me." (new graphics added) [[Elmo's World: Friends]] Scene #4 Big Bird is glad to be Julia's friend now and introduces her to his own stuffed animal, Radar. The two start making their dolls go "boing." PBS Version Intro In the PBS version, the on-screen episode number in the theme song is changed to "#4635." [[Elmo's World: Friends]] (HD re-edit)